User talk:Mectrixctic
Welcome! Hi Mectrixctic -- we're excited to have Un Club Penguin Fanon Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Sysop and Fanon Promate me as a Sysop. If they're going to edit, add KZ, DP, and Leekduck. Also, I'll unblock you, but I've already unblocked Leek. Try and edit on Fanon. -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 21:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) yah. change it if you want.-- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 21:52, October 19, 2009 (UTC) or . -- The Emperor The Dark Side surrounds me- join and recieve power! 14:49, October 20, 2009 (UTC) No, since this wiki insults many of my good friends. But, srsly, can you delete the HF parody. If you don't can you at least make him NOT Fluffy and make him soe power-hungry psycho maniac with a straitjacket? --Happyface (Just Say Hi) 02:21, October 24, 2009 (UTC) My new wiki I made another wiki go to: http://internetjokes.wikia.com/ Ok Gladly! And also, I think I have an idea for an article here. We make High Penguins. I think you know that it's the same on CPFW but it's not. It's penguins who get high. --Flywish 20:30, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Gladly! I'll try to help you, maybe you can just use your rollback powers. I almost had that same problem today, this new user rewrote Metalmanager and I got a little irritated until I found out that the user was actually Metalmanager. --Flywish 22:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok Robert O'vian is already a FAOTW but we should still work on him. Also, I'm gonna let Robert X get nuked in the final solution. --Flywish 01:18, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Merge I think these articles should be moved to FunFic (I can do that with the help of my bot). Mainly because they're pretty much the same thing and FunFic already has more pages. Also, this wiki is inactive and the Fanon is removing the links. The Squishmas Carol, for example, is considered "Un-cp" crap. What do you think? Dancing Penguin 13:09, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I dunno... I think they should be mixed with the other FunFics. Recently we had to delete some of the User Piss-takes because they were offending users, so making a namespace like "UnFanon" would just make things worse. PS when are you coming back? Dancing Penguin 22:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I would let mine go to UNCP, but bearing in mind they are crap, and I need to expand them. --[[User:Iamred1|''Iamred1'']] Talk! 16:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Mectrixctic! I would like to request bureaucratship and adminship for the final clean-up of this wiki. Is this okay? Thanks! -- 11:59, August 31, 2010 (UTC)